


Silver

by LightRedFox



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I literally dont have an explanation as to why theres doublemega, brief mention of mind control, chapter 52 spoilers, kinda OOC, no beta we die like men, technically, they were just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: “It’s rude to eavesdrop, you know.”She practically jumped in surprise and let out a squeak in horror as she whipped her head to the left, coming face to face with an unamused Vintage, Omega staring at her from the background. She honestly couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or angry due to the ever present frown on his face, but it was still intimidating nonetheless.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 52!
Relationships: Double Egg/Omega (Splatoon), Headphones/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 6





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking awful and I dont know why I wrote it just take this
> 
> vintage is so fucking ooc

“Double, you’re going to be late for your match.”

“Just a few more!”

“People are watching…”

He ignored the other inkling’s protests and wrapped his arms around the smaller inkling, brushing aside her silver colored bangs to press kisses onto her forehead. He practically covered her face in kisses, smothering her down to her chin as spectators either stared or looked away. Omega’s ears twitched and her face flushed a deep blue before he finally let go of her waist, lingering a bit to intertwine their fingers together.

“Cheer me on, alright?”

“Of course I will.” She mumbled softly, before letting go of his hands.

He waved her off, grabbing his ink tank filled with silver ink and light tetras before sprinting off to the respawn pad on the stage below, blowing a kiss back to her before running out of view. 

Headphones awkwardly stood a few meters away from Omega, trying her best to act like she didn’t witness a cheesy scene straight out of her romance novels played out by some of the top ranked players. She wasn’t against them dating or anything! It was just kinda surprising to see people who were feared and respected be so openly affectionate with one another. She’d equate the scene to reading a myth of two gods falling in love, except instead of it being in a book, it happened right in front of her.

She had gone to take a breather away from her friends after her last match, still trying to understand what had happened. Her head was both achy and numb for some odd reason, but the weirdest thing was definitely not remembering anything. Her mind didn’t contain a single memory of her battling, much less winning a match! After excusing herself from her rowdy friends, she had gone on a small walk through the stands to dwell on her thoughts, trying to piece together the events that had transpired, and ended up closer to where the Order participants were.

“You two are disgusting.” A familiar cold voice spoke from right next to her, and a chill ran down her spine.

Vintage walked past Headphones and maneuvered his way past other spectators towards his teammate, seemingly not paying any mind to the other girl. The X ranker’s tentacles were also silver, the red gradient still present near the edges of his bangs.

“What happened to not caring about whether we were dating or not?” Omega quirked an eyebrow, choosing to lean an arm against the railing instead of taking a seat.

“That applies to going out on dates, not sucking face in front of me.” Vintage mirrored Omega’s position, his back towards Headphones and only about a meter away from where she was standing.

Headphones knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but it was a thing that just sort of happened without her even realizing it. She always did have sensitive ears, even with her namesake on, and with other inklings and octolings heading towards the front in excitement for the next match, there wasn’t much space left to retreat.

The crowd began to cheer and yell encouragement as the match started, silver and bronze ink beginning to cover the ground below as the players advanced. Any paths she could take out of this awkward situation were blocked by spectators, and while she did have a seat saved by her weapon and ink tank, sitting back there would mean her view would be blocked….that was the only reason why she wasn’t leaving, honestly! Not because she was actually really curious as to what they were talking about! Gossiping was bad! She’d just try to focus her thoughts on the match, and hopefully the roar of the crowd would drown out anything too private.

“If you have…...problem with…….don’t talk to me about it…….think I control him?”

“You could’ve…...fooled me…...He joined Order…..to be with you…..”

“.....quit being so salty…...don’t have a boyfriend…..I was never like this when you were with-”

Headphones’ body tensed up at that last part. Hoo boy, she definitely wasn’t supposed to hear that. Maybe she should just….

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, you know.”

She practically jumped in surprise and let out a squeak in horror as she whipped her head to the left, coming face to face with an unamused Vintage, Omega staring at her from the background. She honestly couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or angry due to the ever present frown on his face, but it was still intimidating nonetheless.

“I-I, um….”

Words died in her throat as she struggled to come up with an excuse. It probably would’ve helped her case if any of her teammates were nearby to feint ignorance, but unfortunately for her they were all the way on the other sides of the bleachers. Curse her curiosity!

“Hear anything juicy?” His voice was sharp and cold, and hearing it directed at her just made her want to squid form to avoid his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry.” She blurted out. “I really shouldn’t have-”

“Yet you did.” He sneered. “Stop making excuses and tell me straight.”

“Ah, erm, they, um, kissed—Y-You were there—I wasn’t aware it was so sensitive—I was just curious about the relationship—”

Headphones was spouting nonsense at this point. Cod, she just wanted to hightail it out of there and pretend that this whole thing never happened. Vintage just stared at her incredulously, not understanding anything until she uttered a single word that stood out.

“Relationships….”

“Vin, just drop it.” Omega sighed. “I don't care about people knowing about me and Double.”

“...Perhaps you had an ulterior motive after all.” His glare hardened.

“He sent you, didn’t he? What does he want to know?”

“What?” Oh cod she was just getting more confused by the second. 

“Does he still pity me? Think I’m hopeless without him? Is that it? Pathetic that he can’t even do his own dirty work.”

“Wh-Who are you talking about?”

“Ah, Headphones, there you are-”

As if the situation couldn’t get any more tense, guess who decided to show up? Skull walked up to them, and for a moment time froze as they all stared at one another. The three silver haired inklings stared at Skull, and the bronze colored sniper made eye contact with Vintage. Yellow and red eyes flashed in recognition for the briefest of moments before both made the decision to look away.

“....Headphones, I’ve been looking for you. I want to talk to you. Alone.”

“O-Oh, sure.”

In truth, her head was spinning and she wasn’t in any state to be having a one on one conversation right now, but she desperately needed to get out of Vintage’s line of sight. The words were barely out of her mouth before Skull tugged on her hand, pulling her away from the X rankers still eyeing them. The stands were filled with cephalopods who were busy watching the match, blocking any way out, but he managed to push through the noise to reach the less crowded stairs, hopefully far away enough from the other two.

“....were….talk….them?” Skull whispered, unfortunately not loud enough to be heard.

“....What?”

Skull sighed.

“Why were you talking to them?” He repeated, much louder this time.

“Oh….T-There was a misunderstanding, don’t worry about it.”

“A misunderstanding?”

“Yeah! I, um, bumped into them on accident, nothing serious.”

She laughed nervously, her lie much too obvious. He stared at her for a few moments (seems like that was happening a lot today) before shaking his head.

“Nevermind that. Are you feeling alright? I heard you went to take a walk, so I wanted to check up on you. It….took me a while to find you, sorry about that.”

She stifled a giggle when she realized he meant he had gotten lost again, a bit touched to know he went through that trouble to find her.

“You mean the last match, right?”

He nodded his head, and she rubbed her arm as she looked down at her shoes.

“Honestly, I don’t remember anything. I still don’t really know what happened during my match. I just remember meeting my teammates, and the next thing I know you guys are crowding around us congratulating me on my win. My body isn’t sore or anything, but my mind feels kind of...exposed.”

He furrowed his lack of eyebrows in concern.

“Did you talk with your teammates about it?”

“Yeah, Hachi and Gloves don’t remember anything either…and that other guy just kept spouting nonsense about being the ‘God of Order’ or something like that, it creeped me out. I think his name was Hivemind?”

Skull narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name, muttering it to himself quietly.

“Hivemind…I’ll keep an eye out for him, he seems like bad news. He’s a charger user too, but if I ever end up facing him, I’m sure I’ll be able to splat him. For now just stay clear of him, alright?”

“I’ll try.” Headphones nodded her head.

The crowd suddenly roared loudly, and she turned her eyes away briefly from Skull to go back to the match, seeing a few players from Order using their specials all at once. Ah, a classic.

“Looks like your side is winning, huh?”

“Seems like it.” She chuckled half heartedly, something he took notice of.

“...Is there something else still bugging you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I should…” She trailed off.

“Hey, if something is bothering you, I’d be happy to listen.”

She averted her gaze and bit her lip, thinking about what to say.

“...Skull, what was your relationship with Vintage like?”

He fell silent, blankly staring at her as he processed the question. She already regretted opening her mouth, but continued anyway.

“I know you guys used to be teammates, but was there…..anything else going on?”

“.....We were close. Really close. We had a lot in common. Interests, goals, ideals, skill….we bonded over that. Then some stuff happened….”

Skull looked down towards the railings, silver ink making up the majority of the tentacles present. Omega had already brushed off the incident and was now giving her full attention to the match, but Vintage still looked up them from afar, immediately flicking his eyes away the moment he saw Skull looking back at him. 

“....He probably still hates me for it. I wouldn’t blame him.”

“What about you? How do you feel about him?”

Skull paused once more, this time to look into the girl’s eyes, as blue as the ocean waves. He could easily get lost in them, and he wouldn’t mind spending a few more seconds just staring into them. He moved a hand under her chin and lifted it up slightly, brushing a thumb over her cheek as if to reassure her.

“S-Skull?”

“He’s in the past now, that’s all. Don’t worry yourself over him.”

Headphones felt herself turn blue from embarrassment at his words. Something about the way he was holding her and looking directly into her with those piercing yellow eyes made her feel warm inside. She wanted nothing but to either run away and hide from his gaze, or to look into them forever. For better or for worse, he finally moved his hand back to his sides, allowing her to break eye contact, still blushing furiously.

“Do you want to go back with me once this match is over? Your teammates might wonder where you are.”

“I-I’d like that,” She stammered. “let me just grab my things.”

Skull nodded a bit and she ran off back to her seat, easily passing by the crowd that was now mostly taking up the front. Her mind was too scrambled to really care about the match now, but it seemed like Order was going to win anyway. She reached her seat, splat charger and ink tank still leaning against the chair just as she left it, but another person sat right next to it.

“I wonder, what does he see in you?”

Headphones felt red eyes stare into her soul once again, but oddly enough, she didn’t flinch. She looked at Vintage’s face, and for once, it didn’t look angry, annoyed, or bored. It looked...peaceful.

“I-I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

She hesitated to grab her things. Vintage did it for her, taking the charger by its long end and the ink tank by its strap before holding them both out to her.

“I apologize for being so hostile. It’s clear he’s moved on, and….I need to work on finally doing so, too.”

She looked surprised, but accepted her belongings with a small thanks.

“Take care of him.”

The words were barely above a whisper, but she still heard them clearly. She smiled at him, and for a moment, it seemed like he returned it.

“Will do.”

She threw her ink tank on and ran off towards Skull, giving Vintage one last glance before disappearing into the crowd. He waited until she was out of sight before turning back to the match to see the results. Looks like Order was celebrating another victory. Double was definitely going to be rubbing it into his face when he returned to the bleachers. In a way, he looked forward to it.


End file.
